With the development of the information technology, the electronic device such as the cell phone and the tablet having a display and a touch sensor is increasingly popular. In the current electronic device, the display and the touch sensor are arranged on the same surface only, in most electronic devices. The product mode of most electronic devices is relatively monotonous.
Further, the operation manner of such electronic devices is relatively monotonous. That is, display content on the display of the electronic device and/or a function of the touch sensor won't change with the change of the mode of the electronic device.